The Last Child of Galifrey
by Tallulah Wonderland
Summary: Thomas Theta is the last child of Galifrey aswell as being the youngest son of the doctor. But how will he cope when seperated from the doctor and thrown into an unknown world of monsters as well as escaping those who wish to exploit the power of the timelord.


**Hey so I am completly new to this and am still struggling a bit with creative writing. Saying that I greatly appreciate all reviews, positive and with critism! Hopefully this will end up a crossover with lots of fandoms. Also here is what Tom looks like in this chapter . but the story will be centred around when he's older. Thank you for reading!**

Tom watched his dad, transfixed as he mended the console. Aged at just 8, he was still at the age of believing in fairy tales and storybooks. What made him different from other 8 year olds though was while they read about the dashing heroes and scary monsters; he lived those adventures every day in the Tardis with his father and two companions Jack Harkness and Martha Jones. To him, his dad, the Doctor, was better than any caped crusader or knight on a white steed. Together, their team of four saved civilizations, stopped the danger and did an awful lot of running. However taking a break from the running the had currently parked in Cardiff bay, waiting for the phone box to refuel and Martha and Jack to return with fish and chips (his favourite earth food). Tom sat crossed leg on the chair overlooking the Tardis's hub, while his dad twiddled about with wires, humming old earth songs of Elvis and the Beatles under his breath. Tom was so lost in these daydreams of warriors and dragons, his father calling his name fell on deaf ears.

"Tom? Thomas? Ground control to Major Tom?"

"Hmm?" Tom said at last, the focus returning to glazed eyes and seeing his dads amused but friendly face.

"I said can you pass over that spanner next to you please" The doctor smirked. Tom gave a small smile back and handed over the silver spanner lying next to the chair and resumed his ponderings.

The doctor returned as well to his work, battling his way through the mess of wires and buttons of his beloved ships console. He was well used to his sons, quiet and shy nature which others took for creepiness from a horror cliché, understanding instead it was a mix of curiosity and incessant daydreaming of adventure and travel. It was only a couple of years or so ago he had picked up the beaten and bleeding boy from an alleyway in London in his ninth form. His mother, in a desperate attempt to save him from the burning and corrupted wreck of Gallifrey, had used a homemade transporter, not unlike Jacks Time Vortex Manipulator, sending him as close to his father's Tardis signal. Unfortunately the crude nature of the device had left the boy's body severely damaged and traumatised after traveling across galaxies and constellations in the time space of a few seconds. However with the amount of love and care a father could physically give, he was soon bandaged up and taken across the stars, re-enacting the adventures he had read so fondly in earth books banned on the Time lord's planet for their frivolous and trivial plots.

"Dad, have you ever met a pirate?" The doctor looked up to Tom's earnest and eager face, surprised at the sudden question.

"I've met one or two in my time".

"Really? Like actual, real ones? With swords, and planks and parrots and eye patches? Like Black beard and Captain Hook?"

The Doctor chuckled at Tom stereotypical image of the pirates taken straight from the pages of a child's book.

"Maybe not quite with the parrots and eye patches. But yes I've met real pirates who steal riches and treasure and sail the ocean under the flag of skull and bones. Not the most morally trustworthy mind you.. And yes, before you ask I have been made to walk a plank so it's a good thing I know how to swim. Apparently they get offended when you accidently take their gold that just happened to be a lost artefact that can open up portals to alien worlds "said the doctor with a cheeky wink. Tom responded to this with a small giggle at the notion of his dad mingling with pirates and then went silent again with a serious, thoughtful face.

The doctor looked at his son serious and almost anxious face, the one might give with a particularly hard Sudoku puzzle in the Sunday paper. Seeing he had lost his son to whatever thought that his mind was wrapped in his looked down at the watch, out of habit, and noted Martha's and Jacks unusually long absence. For Tom, losing Rose had been equally difficult with his fondness for the bouncy, friendly blonde and weirdly even more for her mother Jackie. For the doctor, Jackie was a bit of a pain to be honest. But to Tom, Jackie was like a doting auntie, taking it upon herself to be the new mother figure in his life. He took the Tylers disappearance hard and hadn't spoken for a month. But Tom was well used to heart break and loss like his dad and quickly adapted to their little team becoming just two. However he had seemed to quickly accept Martha in the Tardis, liking her kind and friendly character. As for Jack, Tom adored the loud and confident American who seemed to brighten any situation no matter how bleak, quickly banishing the doctors rare but intense dark turns.

Just as his father was going to ask Tom if everything was alright and what was on his mind, the Tardis doors opened with a loud thud that resonated around the room. In stormed Captain Jack, woollen trench coat bellowing behind, closely followed by Martha panting and clutching the bags of Styrofoam and battered fish.

"Doc you're never going to believe this" Jack exclaimed, holding up his phone. Swiftly the doctor took of his glasses stood up and pressed play on the voicemail that currently flashed on the screen. After a couple of seconds of silence a quick rhythm of beeps played up, a continuous fast four beats. The heartbeat of a Time lord.


End file.
